Marik's Council of Doom- A new Member
by VHAL9000
Summary: Marik has just announced a new member to his Council of Doom. Who is this new member, and why is Bakura against it? (If you do not know what Marik's Council of Doom is, Google it up, and search it on Youtube. I guarantee you it is hilarious.


Marik's Evil Council of Doom

Somewhere far in Egypt..

"Greetings, my fellow members, Today we have a new member." Marik spoke enthusiastically.

Everyone but Marik groaned.

"Oh come on." Marik asked. "What's bugging you all?"

"Oh please, Marik." Bakura replied. "You know what we're talking about."

"I don't understand." Marik said. "Explain, Fluffy!"

"Everytime you invite a new member, and everytime that new member becomes a total failure." Bakura said.

"That's not true!" Marik retorted.

"Remember Dan Green?" Bakura asked. "You asked him to steal Yugi's Millennium puzzle, but he forgot his lines."

"You can't trust a voice actor to do a real villain's job, Bakura." Marik spoke. "But this time, things will be different."

"How so?" The white haired teenager asked.

After his question was spoke, a young girl no younger than 12, appeared with a sock puppet in her hand.

"Marik, this is got to the worst schemes yet. You invited **another **young 10 year old to our secret society?"

"I am twelve by the way!" The girl shouted. "Isn't that right, Wan?" She talked to her sock puppet.

"Whatever." The Millennium ring spirit snapped. "All I know is that Pegasus will go crazy with this young girl around."

Marik said, "Anyway, let me call this meeting to order."

"Before you do that, can you answer this question?" Bakura asked.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Why didn't you invite the other digimon villains? You know like that the one with the leather jacket and the third eye? Or maybe the D Reaper?"

"Beezlemon became an Anti-Hero at the end of Digimon Tamers, and you do know that we do not accept antiheroes in our secret council of doom." Marik answered.

"What about the D Reaper?" Bakura asked.

"Three reasons." Marik answered.

"And what are they?"

"Number one: Big humongous thing. Number two: Tentacle Rape.." The Egyptian leader answered.

"And the third reason, Marik?"

"Well I couldn't come up with one on the top of my head, but I do realize that its representative couldn't make it.." Marik answered.

"And how did that happen?"

_Flashback:_

_Melvin was walking in the streets. _

_"What a lovely day." He said. "Hello streets, hello fire, hello strange red, purple thing that can possibly eat me." _

_Suddenly, he heard a sound._

_"Oh what's this?" He asked, as he hid behind one of the buildings. _

_"You cannot escape from Destiny, Takato!"The tall girl spoke, frightening a young boy and his dog like pet thing. _

_"It's game time." Yami spoke, as he was standing on a tree branch._

_"What?" The Tall girl answered. _

_"A Shadow game, huh?" Melvin sneered. "My kind of game." _

_"What is this?" The tall girl asked, as she was blindfolded. _

_"We are going to play a game. It's very simple. There are five Egyptians cups. One of them contains a ball. You only 3 chances to guess which cup have the ball. If you do, you win." _

_"Sounds simple." The girl smirked. _

_"Also, if you take off your blindfold, or if you guess wrongly on all your turns, you lose." _

_"But first." Yami spoke as he rotated the cups. "Let's start." He spoke._

_"I believe the ball is in the middle." She spoke._

_"Okay." He opened the cup. "I'm sorry, that's incorrect. Two more tries." _

_The girl growled under her breath. _

_"Okay, the one of the far left." _

_Yami again picked up the cup on the far left. _

_"Incorrect again. You only have one more chance left."_

_The girl finally couldn't take the pressure, and opened her eyes. _

_"The one next to the one of the far right." She guessed. _

_Yami opened that cup, and the ball was there. _

_"I win." The girl said. _

_"The gates of darkness have opened." Yami spoke as the eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead._

_"What kind of trickery is this?" She asked._

_"For cheating, you shall be punished. Begone evil Fiend, to the SHADOW REALM!" Yami held his hand._

_"AHHH!" The girl screamed, as her skin turned from white to blue. Her face became ugly, and she didn't look like a normal girl anymore._

_"What did you do to me?" She asked furiously._

_"The shadows will take you." He said. _

_"I will take you with me!" She yelled as she lunged for Yami, but suddenly tentacles held her back. _

_Within moments, Yami disappeared into the shadows. _

_The boy who was frightened looked at Yami. _

_"Run you scared defenseless inpubescent kid with goggles!" Yami yelled. "Run." _

_The kid just ran becoming more scared of Yami then the tall girl that terrorized him. _

_Melvin spoke, "Aw. I wanted to hug him." _

_Flashback end_

"Curse you Pharaoh!" Marik screamed.

"You know we should have invited Yami to our council of doom." Bakura suggested.

"Foolish fool! We created this council to destroy Yugi Motou, and the Pharaoh! Asking him to join us would be like giving Yugi back his Millennium puzzle, after we just stole it from him."

"I second Fluffy's idea." Rex added.

"Hehe. Yeah" Weevil snorted.

"Shut up you fools!" Marik shouted.

"Let's make this group the nicest group in the world. Don't you agree with me, Wan?" Jeri asked.

"Okay that's it!" Marik shouted, as he grabbed his millennium rod. "Obey me you insolent girl and puppet!"

Jeri's eyes immideadly turned into those of a mind Steve.

"Yes Master Malik." She muttered.

"Marik!" He said.

"Whatever, wan." The sock puppet replied.

"See it works." Marik smiled.

"But I thought you said it works on people named Steve." Bakura replied.

"Well Jeri's middle name is Steve." Marik said.

"But I thought her father's name was Tadashi." Bakura added.

"Tadashi is a Japanese word for Steve." Marik grinned.

"No it's not." Bakura answered.

"Oh frig the frig off, Fluffy!" Marik shouted furiously.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a galaxy far far away..

"Master Dartz, we failed to do Marik." Rafael answered.

"Yes, Master. He's too strong." Alister answered.

"Yeah, mate. He's too powerful." Valon added.

"Well we are just going to have to DO him again!" Dartz said.

"Do?" Rafael asked.

"Yes, you fool! DO! We are going to do him! And his council! On motorcycles!" The leader announced.

Meanwhile in Domino city…

"Pharaoh, did you really have to send her to the shadow realm?' Yugi asked.

"She was going to do inappropriate things to that boy. I had to do what I must." Yami answered.

"But.." Yugi spoke.

"Yugi, I like you and I like your friends, and I kind of like friendship. But nothing is better than a good Shadow Penalty game." Yami replied.

THE END..


End file.
